Cities
Welcome to Snapchat Geofilters - Cities The following is a list of cities that contain multiple Geofilters for specific areas of their city. If you know a geofilter of an specific city that is not listed here, feel free to add it by just clicking edit. If the city you wish to add is in a country that is not listed, you can also create a new category of the country by changing the font type to 'heading'. United States of America '''(most important cities) The following are filters for the most important cities in the US. At the '''bottom of the page is the list of the filters of any city in any state/territory, feel free to add! 'HELP US ADDING FILTERS FROM THE US AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, ANY STATE ACCEPTED' WE NEED HELP WITH FILTERS FROM PHILADELPHIA, PHOENIX, HOUSTON, DALLAS and ATLANTA. Boston, Massachusetts * Boston (x4 variants) * The B Line (found alongside the Green Line's B Line) * Back Bay (x2 variants) * Beacon Hill (x2 variants) * Boston Common * Boston Harbor * Boston University * Brookline (x2 variants) * Cambridge (x2 variants) * Charles River * Charlestown * East Boston (x3 variants) * Fenway * Harvard University (x3 variants) * Kendall Square (Cambridge) * Logan International Airport * Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) (x2 variants) * Newbury Street (x2 variants) * South Boston * The South End * The West End * Jamaica Plain Charlotte, North Carolina * Charlotte (multiple filters) * Ballantyne * Charlotte-Douglas International Airport * NoDa * Plaza Midwood * Queens University * South Park Mall * Stonecrest Shopping Center * University of North Carolina, Charlotte (UNCC) * Uptown Chicago, Illinois * Addison * Albany Park * Andersonville * Archer Heights * Arlington Heights * Ashburn * Avondale * Beachs (x6 variants) * Belmont Cragin * Beverly * Boystown (x2 variants) * Bridgeport (x2 variants) * Brighton Park * Bronzeville (x2 variants) * Brookfield Zoo * Bucktown * Bulls Game (United center) * Burbank * Cabrini Green * Chatham * Chicago (x5 variants) * Chicago Life (Larger Chicago area) * Chicago O'Hare International Airport * Chicago Riverwalk * Chinatown * Des Plaines * Douglas * East Side (x2 variants) * Edgewater * Elk Grove Village * Gage Park * Garfield Ridge * Gold Coast (x5 variants) * Grant Park (x2 variants) * Greektown * Hegewisch * Humboldt Park * Hyde Park (x3 variants) * Irving Park (x2 variants) * Jefferson Park * Kenwood (x2 variants) * Lake Shore Drive * Lakeview (x4 variants) * Life By The Lake (x2 variants) * Lincoln Park * Lincoln Park Zoo (x2 variants) * Lincolnwood * Little Italy (x2 variants) * Logan Square (x3 variants) * Lower West Side (x2 variants) * Maggie Daley Park * McKinley Park * Michigan Ave * Midway International Airport * Morgan Park * Mount Carmel High School (x2 variants) * Mount Greenwood * Mt Prospect (x2 variants) * Museum Campus * Museum of Science and Industry (x2 variants) * Navy Pier (x2 variants) * Near North Side * New East Side * Noble Square * Nordic (x3 variants) * North Center * North Park * Norwood Park (x3 variants) * Oak Brook * Oak Lawn (x2 variants) * Oakland * Ohare Area * Old Town (x2 variants) * Park Ridge * Park Ridge * Pilsen * Pullman * Ravenswood * Rise and Shine Chicago * River North (x2 variants) * River West * Rogers Park * Roseland * Sauganash (x2 variants) * Skokie (x3 variants) * South Deering * South Loop (x2 variants) * South Shore (x2 variants) * Streeterville (x2 variants) * TGIF Chicago * The Bean * The Loop (x2 variants) * UIC (x4 variants) * US Cellular Field * Union Station (x2 variants) * Uptown (x2 variants) * West Elsdon * West Lawn * West Loop (x3 variants) * West Town * Whitney Young * Wicker Park (x4 variants) * Willis Tower * Woodlawn * Wrigley Field * 47th St * 67th St Chicago Subway Network * Blue Line * Brown Line * Green Line * Orange Line * Pink Line * Purple Line * Red Line * Yellow Line Denver, Colorado * Aurora * CU Denver * Capitol Hill * Cherry Creek (x2 variants) * City Park * City Park West * Congress Park (x2 variants) * Coors Field (x2 variants) * Cory Merrill * DU * Denver (x2 variants) * Denver Academy (x3 variants) * Denver Art Museum * Denver International Airport * Denver Zoo (x3 variants) * Downtown Denver (x2 variants) * East High School * Edgewater * Five Points * Glendale * Golden Triangle * Highlands Ranch * Hilltop (x2 variants) * LoDo * Lowry * MSU * Park Hill * Sloans Lake (x2 variants) * South High School * Stapleton * Sunnyside * The Highlands (x2 variants) * Union Station * Virginia Vale (x2 variants) * Washington Park (x2 variants) * Washington Park West Las Vegas, Nevada * Abstract Las Vegas Art (General Las Vegas Area) * Las Vegas (General Las Vegas Area) * Las Vegas Boulevard * McCarran International Airport * The LINQ * Turnt * Vegas For The Weekend * Fremont St. * Bills falling from the sky Los Angeles, California * Los Angeles Heart * LA Life (General Los Angeles Area) * Anaheim * Bel Air * Beverly Hills * Brentwood * Burbank * Calabasas (x2 variants) * Calabasas High School * California State University Fullerton (CSUF) * California State University Long Beach (CSULB) * Century City * China Town * Culver City * Disneyland/CA Adventures * Downey * Downtown LA * Echo Park * Fullerton * Getty Museum * Glendale * Hammer Museum * Hollywood * Huntington Park * Inglewood * La Cañada Flintridge * Ladera * Little Tokyo * Long Beach * Los Angeles County Museum of Art (LACMA) * Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) * Los Feliz * Loyola-Marymount University (LMU) * Malibu (x2 variants) * Malibu Hindi Temple (Calabasas) * Mandeville Canyon * Mariners Park * Mar Vista * Montava Av * Noma * Nomo * PCH (Pacific Coast Highway) * Pacific Palisades * Pacoima * Palms * Pasadena * Pico Rivera * Riverside * Rodeo Drive * Rosemead * Runyun Canyon Park * San Fernando Valley * Santa Monica * Santa Monica Pier * Sawtelle * Sherman Oaks Blvd * Silver Lake * South Bay * South Central * South Gate * South Los Angeles (South Central) * Sunset Boulevard * Tarzana * The Alphabet Streets * The Big Chill Froyo * The Commons (at Calabasas) * The Grove * The Forum (Inglewood) * The Valley (x2 variants) * Union Station * University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) * University of Southern California (USC) * Van Nuys * Venice * Westchester * West Covina * West Hollywood * Westwood (x2 variants) * Zuma Beach (Malibu) * 3rd St. Promenade (Santa Monica) Miami, Florida * Miami (x3 variants) * Miami Life (General Miami Area) * Welcome to Miami (General Miami Area) * Summer in Miami (General Miami Area/Only during summer) * Greetings from Miami * Aventura (x3 variants) * Barry University * Boca Raton * Brickell * Coconut Grove * Coral Gables * Dadeland * Dania Beach * Davie (x2 variants) * Downtown Miami (x2 variants) * Fort Lauderdale (x4 variants) * Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport * Hollywood (x3 variants) * Key Biscayne * Little Havana (x2 variants) * Miami Beach * Miami Country Day School * Miami International Airport * Miami Marlins Arena (Go Fish) * Mid-Beach * North Miami * Overtown * Palmetto Bay * Pembroke Pines (x3 variants) * Pinecrest * South Beach * South Miami * Sunset Place * Sunny Isles Beach * The Shores (Miami Shores) * Versailles (Cuban Restaurant) * Wynwood (x2 variants) New York City, New York * NYC Life (General NYC Area) * New York TGIF * New York City Rise & Grind * Broadway * Brooklyn Bridge * Bushwick * Chelsea * China Town * Coney Island * Empire State Building * Flat Iron * Good Morning America * Grand Central Terminal (x2 variants) * Greenwich Village * Hell's Kitchen * Hudson Square * John F. Kennedy International Airport * LaGuardia Airport * Lower East Side * Manhattan * Midtown * Midtown East * Museum of Modern Art (MOMA) * NYU * Queens * Soho * South Street Seaport * Spanish Harlem * St. George Ferry Terminal * Statue of Liberty * The Bronx (x2 variants) * The Five Towns (x2 variants) * The Village of Lawrence * Times Square * United Nations Building * Upper East Side * Wall Street * Bills falling from the sky (Wall Street) * Washington Heights * Washington Square Park * World Trade Center * Windsor Terrace San Francisco/Bay Area, California San Francisco * AT&T Park * Castro * Chinatown * City College of San Francisco (CCSF) * Dolores Park * Fillmore Street * Fort Mason * Golden Gate Bridge * Golden Gate Park * Haight Street * Japantown * Lone Mountain * Mission (x2 variants) * North Beach * Pacific Heights * Pier 39 * Richmond District * Russian Hill * San Francisco (x4 variants) * South of Market * Sunset District * Tenderloin * The Bay Beach * The Marina * Twin Peaks * University of San Francisco San Mateo * Belmont * Daly City (x2 variants) * East Palo Alto * Menlo Park (x3 variants) * Portola Valley * Redwood City (x3 variants) * San Francisco International Airport * San Carlos * San Mateo * South San Francisco Santa Clara * Cupertino (x3 variants) * Eastside San Jose * Levi's Stadium * Los Altos (x2 variants) * Los Gatos * Mountain View (x2 variants) * Palo Alto (x3 variants) * San Jose * Santa Clara * Saratoga (x4 variants) * Silicon Valley * Stanford * Sunnyvale Alameda * Alameda (x3 variants) * Berkeley * Castro Valley * Dublin * Fremont * Hayward * Oakland * Oakland International Airport * Pleasanton * Union City * University of California Berkeley Contra Costa * Concord Marin * Marin Washington, DC * Washington DC (x3 variants) * Washington DC Life * Washington Dulles International Airport * District (General DC Area) * Adams Morgan * American University * Capital Hill * Chevy Chase * Columbia Heights * Dupont Circle * Eastern Market * Foggy Bottom * Georgetown * Jefferson Memorial * Nationals Park * NoMa * Penn Quarter * Tenleytown * The National Mall * The White House * Woodley Park EUROPE First you will find the top 8 countries (numbered) with the most geofilters, and after them is a list of every european country in alphabetical order. 1. United Kingdom England London * Big Ben (2 variants) * Brixton * Buckingham Palace (2 variants) * Camden (2 variants) * Canary Wharf * Chinatown (London) * Covent Garden * Elephant & Castle * Greenwich * Hackney * Harrow (2 variants) * Hyde Park * ‘'I Love London’’ * Island Gardens * Isle of Dogs * Islington * Kings Cross (2 variants) * Leicester Square * London (x5 variants) * London Eye * London Life’' * Oxford Street * Piccadilly Circus * Regents Park * Richmond * "Rise & Shine" (London) * St. Albans * Soho * Southwark * Stratford * TGIF (London) * The City (London) * The Royal Observatory * Trafalgar Square (2 variants) * Waterloo * Wembley * Westminster * Westminster Abbey West Midlands * Stafford * Worcester * Hereford * Stratford-Upon-Avon * Telford (2 varients) '''Birmingham' * Hurst Street (x2 variants) * The Bullring (x3 variants) * Chinatown * Grand Central * Broad Street (x2 variants) * Gas Street Basin * Birmingham (General Birmingham Area x5 variants) * University of Birmingham (x2 variants) Northamptonshire & Leicestershire *Corby Yorkshire and The Humber * Huddersfield * Leeds (x3 variants) York * York (x3 General York Area) * University of York * York College * York Minster * Bar Walls * Mansion House * Rail Station * York Art Gallery East Anglia * Norwich (General Norwich Area) * The University of East Anglia * Ipswich * Cambridge University North East Newcastle *Newcastle City Centre *Angel of the North *St James' Park *Quayside *Haymarket Middlesbrough * City Centre North West Greater Manchester * Manchester (x3 variants) * Northern Quarter (x2 variants) * Spinningfields (x2 variants) * China Town * Etihad Stadium * Come On City (Etihad Stadium - Manchester City FC) * Oldham * Crewe Merseyside *Liverpool *Wirral *Liverpool One South East * Brighton (x3 variants) * Channel Islands * Portsmouth * Southampton (x3 variants) *Folkestone *Canterbury (x2 variants) *Camberley *Farnbourgh *Guildford Oxfordshire * Oxford * Oxford University South West * Bournemouth * Bristol (x2 variants) * Weymouth * Plymouth (x2) Scotland Fife * Kirkcaldy * St. Andrews Glasgow * Welcome to Glagow * Glasgow * George Square * Merchant City * Glasgow Central Station * Buchanan Street Hamilton * Welcome to Hamilton * Calderside Academy (Blantyre) Edinburgh * Edinburgh (x3 variants) * Royal Mile Aberdeen * Aberdeen Wales * Llanelli Cardiff * Cardiff (various landmarks) * Cardiff Caerdydd * Cardiff Watermelon * Canton * Roath * Penarth * Fitzalan High School Northern Ireland * Lisburn * Omagh * Enniskillen * Derry/Londonderry Belfast * Belfast (x2 variants) * Titanic Quartered 2. Italy Campania * Capri * Costiera Amalfitana * Pompei * Salerno * Benevento * Montesarchio Napoli * Napoli * Sorrento * Quartieri Spagnoli * Teatro San Carlo Lombardia * Bergamo (x2 variants) * Bollate * Lecco (x2 variants) * Como * Como Lake (x2 variants) * Monza (x2 variants) * Corbetta * Settimo Milanese (x2 variants) * Inveruno * Cerro Maggiore * Cinisello Balsamo * Arese * Vigevano * Vittuone * Cisliano Milano * Milano (x10 variants) * La Scala(x2 variants) * Duomo (x2 variants) * Vetra * Colonne di San Lorenzo (x2 variants) * Moscova * Piazza della Repubblica * Corso Sempione * Corso Buenos Aires * Parco Solari * Parco Vittoria * Piazzale Bacone * Idroscalo * Sempione (x3 variants) * Via Montenapoelone * Quadrilatero della moda * Piazza Gaue Aulenti (x2 variants) * Wagner * San Babila * China Town * Brera * Triennale (x2 variants) * Porta Romana (x3 variants) * Zona Tortona * ISM School * Zaccaria School * Bocconi University (x3 variants) * Politecnico University * Cattolica University * Statale - University of Milan * Milano Centrale FS * Isola * Navigli (x2 variants) * Palazzo Lombardia * Via Torino * San Siro * San Siro - Forza Inter * Milano Malpensa Airport * Milano Garibaldi * Cormano * Sesto San Giovanni (x2 variants) Brescia * Brescia (x2) * Brescia The Lioness Of Italy * Greetings From Brescia Piemonte Novara * Novara (x2 variants) * Novara Centro Torino * Torino * Via Roma * Piazza Vittorio * Egyptian Museum (x2 variants) * Piazza Castello * Mole Antonelliana Veneto * Bibione (x3 variants) * Jesolo * San Donà di Piave * Montebelluna * Arino * Treviso (2x variants) * Vicenza * Bardolino * Schio * Sommacampagna * Lake Garda * Peschiera Del Garda Venezia * Venezia (x4 variants) * Mestre (x3 variants) * Mestre FS * Marghera * Chioggia (x3 variants) * Cannaregio Verona * Verona (x5 variants) * Arena di Verona (x2 variants) * Avesa * Piazza erbe Padova * Padova * Università di Padova Lazio * Latina * Formia Roma * Roma (x4 variants) * Campo De Fiori * Colosseo (x3 variants) * Villa Borghese * EUR (Esposizione Universale Roma) * Ostia (x2 variants) * Piazza Di Spagna * Piazza Del Popolo * Università La Sapienza * Piazza Navona * San Paolo * San Pietro * Termini FS * Trastevere * Roma GRA Toscana * Tuscany * Pisa * Siena (x2 variants) Firenze * Firenze (x4 variants) * Santa Maria Del Fiore * Giardino dei Boboli * Piazza della Signoria * Uffizi * Piazzale Michelangelo * Palazzo Pitti * Duomo Di Firenze * Scandicci Friuli-Venezia-Giulia * Lignano * Grado * Gradisca * Pordenone Trieste * Trieste * Trieste Centro * ITS TRIESTE * Piazza Unità Udine * Udine Centro * Udine * Tricesimo * Università di Udine Gorizia * ISA Max Fabiani Emilia Romagna * Piacenza (x3 variants) * Modena * Rimini (x2 variants) * Forlì * Cervia * Ravenna (x2 variants) * Ferrara (x2 variants) * Faenza Bologna * Bologna (x4 variants) * Basilica di San Luca * Basilica di San Petronio * Due Torri * Piazza Maggiore (x2 variants) * Piazza del Nettuno * MAMBO * Mercato della Piazzola * Via Indipendenza * Parco Nord/Via Stalingrado Sicilia * Sicily * Trapani (x2 variants) * Spiaggia di San Vito Lo Capo Catania * Catania * Etna Palermo * Palermo (x2 variants) * Punta Raisi * Teatro Massimo * Villa Giulia Puglia * Taranto (x3 variants) * Foggia (x2 variants) * Lecce * Vieste Umbria * Perugia Sardegna * Olbia (x2 variants) * Sassari * La Maddalena * Sardinia * Cagliari * Porto Cervo * Alghero * San Teodoro Marche * Pesaro * Sirolo Trentino Alto Adige * Ortisei * Merano Bolzano * Bolzano (x2 variants) Calabria *Catanzaro *San Nicola Arcella 3. Spain Cataluña * Amposta * Cadaqués * Girona (x3 variants) * Lleida (x2 variants) * Platja d'Aro * Reus * Salou (x2 variants) * Tarragona * Tortosa (Tarragona) * Val D'Aran Barcelona * Badalona * Barcelona (x15 variants) ** Barcelona Beach ** Barrio Gótico ** El Raval ** Gràcia ** Park Guell ** Park Ciudadela ** Sagrada Familia ** Sant Gervasi ** Universitat de Barcelona ** Camp Nou (FC Barcelona Stadium) * Castelldefels (x2 variants) * Cerdanyola (x2 variants) * Cornellà (x2 variants) * Granollers * Igualada (x2 variants) * Manresa * Martorell * Mataró * Premiá de Mar * Sabadell (x2 variants) * Sant Boi * Sant Celoni (x2 variants) * Sant Cugat * Sitges * Terrassa * Viladecans * Vilanova i la Geltrú (x3 variants) Community of Madrid * Alcobendas (x2 variants) * Alcorcón (x2 variants) * Alcalá de Henares * Fuenlabrada * Getafe (x2 variants) * Leganés * Madrid (x11 variants) ** CIU (Ciudad Universitaria de Madrid) ** Gran Vía ** Hortaleza ** Madrid Railway Station (Atocha) ** Malasaña ** Montecarmelo ** Palacio Real de Madrid/Royal Palace of Madrid ** Puerta del Sol ** Santiago Bernabeu (Real Madrid Stadium) ** Universidad Autónoma de Madrid (UAM) * Mirasierra * Móstoles * Navalcarnero * San Sebastián de los Reyes * Soto del Real Valencian Community Valencia * Alzira * Canals * Canet d'en Berenguer * Fortaleny * La Canyada * Gandía (x3 variants) ** Grau de Gandía ** Playa de Gandía * Onteriente * Port De Sagunt * Requena * Sueca * Utiel (x2 variants) * Valencia (x17 variants) ** Albuixech ** Colegio Juan Comenius ** El Micalet ** IES El Clot (institut públic) (x2 variants) ** Jardins del Real ** La Malvarrosa ** Mestalla Stadium (Valencia CF Stadium) ** Nuevo Centro ** Parc de Marxalenes ** Plaça de l'Ajuntament ** Torres de Serrans ** Universidad Politécnica de Valencia ** Universitat de València Campus de Blasco Ibañez/Campus de Tarongers (x2 variants) * Xátiva Alicante * Alicante (x4 variants) ** BUA (Biblioteca Universidad de Alicante) ** Playa del Postiguet ** Universitat d'Alacant (Campus de San Vicente del Raspeig) * Aspe * Benidorm (x4 variants) * Benijófar * Dénia * Elche (x4 variants) ** UMH (Universidad Miguel Hernandez) * Guadamar del Segura * Novelda * Orihuela * Orito * Santa Pola * Torrevieja (x3 variants) * Villajoyosa Castellón * Almassora * Benicàssim * Borriana * Castellón de la Plana (x2 variants) * Morella * Onda * Peñíscola Islas Canarias * La Palma * Fuerteventura * Lanzarote * Tenerife (x5 variants) ** Costa Adeje (x2 variants) ** El Médano ** El Teide ** La Laguna (x2 variants) ** Las Teresitas ** Puerto de la Cruz ** Santa Cruz de Tenerife (x3 variants) *** Auditorio Adán Martín *** Plaza de España (x3 variants) *** TEA (Tenerife Espacio de las Artes) * Gran Canaria '''(x2 variants) ** Las Palmas de Gran Canaria ** Maspalomas Islas Baleares * Ibiza (x2 variants) * '''Mallorca Island (x2 variants) ** Palma de Mallorca (x2 variants) ** Magalluf * Menorca Island ** Cala Galdana Cantabria * Castro Urdiales (x4 variants) * Noja (x2 variants) ** Playa de Ris * Potes * Reinosa * Santander (x7 variants) ** Universidad de Cantabria (Edificio Interfacultativo) * San Sebastián de Garabandal * Santoña * Torrelavega (x4 variants) País Vasco * Bilbao (x5 variants) ** Errekalde ** Santutxu * Hondarribia (x2 variants) * Irún * Mungia * Portugalete * San Sebastián (x2 variants) * Vitoria-Gasteiz * Zarautz (x2 variants) Andalucía * Huelva * Jerez (x2 variants) Almería * Almería (x3 variants) * Garrucha * Mojácar Cádiz * Cádiz ** Estadio Ramón de Carranza (Cadiz CF Stadium) * El Puerto de Santa María ** Playa de Valdelagrana * Rota Córdoba * Belmez * Córdoba (x2 variants) Granada * Granada (x3 variants) * Motril (x2 variants) * Salobreña Jaén * Jaén * Linares * Ubeda (x2 variants) Málaga * Antequera * Arriate * Campillos * Fuengirola * Málaga (x8 variants) * Marbella (x5 variants) ** Marbella Life * Nerja * Ronda (x6 variants) ** Alameda del Tajo * Torremolinos (x3 variants) Sevilla * Alcalá de Guadaría * Lora del Rio * Sevilla (x3 variants) ** Campus Reina Mercedes (x2 variants) ** Parque de María Luisa ** Escuela Politécnica Superior (Universidad de Sevilla) Galícia * A Coruña * Foz (Lugo) * Lugo (x3 variants) ** Universidad de Santiago de Compostela (USC) (Campus de Lugo) * Ourense (x2 variants) * Pontevedra (x3 variants) * Santiago de Compostela (x2 variants) * Vigo (x2 variants) Aragón * Barbastro * Campo De Borja (Zaragoza) * Monzón (x2 variants) (Huesca) * Teruel * Zaragoza (x7 variants) ** Casablanca ** Puerto Venecia ** Torrero ** Universidad de Zaragoza Castilla y León * Aranda de Duero * Ávila (x3 variants) * Burgos (x2 variants) * León * Palencia (x2 variants) * Salamanca (x3 variants) * Santa Cristina de la Polvorosa (Zamora) (x3 variants) * Segovia * Soria * Zamora Valladolid * Santovenia de Pisuerga * Tordesillas * Valladolid (x5 variants) ** Campo Grande Castilla-La Mancha * Albacete (x2 variants) * Ciudad Real (x4 variants) * Guadalajara * Herencia (Ciudad Real) * Puertollano (Ciudad Real) (x2 variants) * Toledo * Villarrobledo (x3 variants) Navarra * Pamplona (x4 variants) Múrcia * Múrcia (x2 variants) * Universidad de Murcia * Cabo de Palos * La Manga Astúrias * Gijón (x2 variants) * Lugones * Oviedo (x2 variants) * Salinas (x2 variants) La Rioja * Logroño (x3 variants) Extremadura * Almendralejo (x2 variants) * Badajoz * Cáceres * Mérida * Plasencia * Trujillo * Villafranca De Los Barros Ciudades Autónomas * Ceuta * Melilla 4. France * Agde * Arles * Avignon (x4 variants) * Béziers (x2 variants) * Biarritz (x2 variants) * Bourges * Clermont-ferrand (x3 variants) * Douai * Gallardon * La Rochelle * Lille * Lyon (x2 variants) * Nantes (×3 variants) * Nîmes (x2 variants) * Perpignan (x2 variants) * Reims (x3 variants) * Saint-Malo * Strasbourg (x2 variants) * Toulouse * Tours * Universitè de Caen * Vienne Bordeaux * Bordeaux (x3 variants) * Place de la Bourse * Quinconces Cote D'Azur * La Cote D'Azur * The French Riviera * Nice (x3 variants) * Cannes (x2 variants) * St. Tropez * Gorges du Verdon Paris * Paris (x8 variants) * Musée du Louvre (x3 variants) * Montparnasse (x3 variants) * Charles de Gaule Airport * Le Marais (x2 variants) * Belleville * Place de la République (x2 variants) * Tour Eiffel * Concorde * Champs Elysées (x2 variants) * Arc de Triomphe * Bastille (x2 variants) * Opéra * Villiers * Les Berges de la Seine * Moulin Rouge * Montmatre * Pigalle * Luxembourg (x2 variants) * Rivoli * La Défense (x2 variants) * Barbès * Marché d'Aligre * Bois de Boulogne * Chatelet les Halles * Vaugirard * Baugrenelle * Gare Saint Lazare * Rue des Martyrs * Quartier Latin * Bercy * Paris School of Business (PSB) * Place du Trocadéro French Alps * Alps (x2 variants) * Chamonix Île-de-France * Courbevoie (x2 variants) * Saint-Ouen (x2 variants) * Boulogne-Billancourt * Aulnay * Montreuil * La Courneuve * Levallois * Neuilly sur Seine * Versailles * Le Blanc Mesnil * Trappes * Saint-Denis (x4 variants) * Mitry * Les Lilas * Plaisir (x2 variants) * Montigny Le Bretonneux (x2 variants) * Elancourt * Nanterre * Créteil * Villeneuve Saint-Georges * Compiègne * Beauvais (x2 variants) * Puteaux * Tremblay en France * Clichy * Montreuil (x3 variantes) Marseille * Marseille (x2 variants) * Canebière * Stade Vélodrome (x3 variants) * Centre d'entrainement Robert Louis-Dreyfus * Vieux Port * Castellane * Vallon des Auffes * Cathédrale de la Major Aix en Provence * Aix en Provence * Cours Mirabeau Montpellier * Montpellier (x3 variants) * Odysseum * Prés d'Arènes (x3 variants) 5. Germany * Aachen (x2) * Aachen City * Haltern am See * Bochum (x2) * Essen (x4) * Essen City * Hohen Limburg * Wuppertal (x2) * Witten (x2) * Hannover (x2) * Hannover Main Station * Recklinghausen (x2) * Mainz (x3) * Hamm (x2) * Hagen * Freiburg (x2) * Karlsruhe (x3) * Wiesbaden (x3) * Ulm (x2) * Radevormwald (x2) * Wuppertal (x?) * Flensburg * Heidelberg * Potsdam * Itzehoe * Passau * Dresden * Leibzig * Westerland * Sylt * Münster * Osnabrück * Duisburg (x4) * Heilbronn (x2) * Lübeck (x3) * Timmendorf Strand * Dortmund * Nuremberg * Stuttgart * Dusseldorf (x5) * Mühlheim an der Ruhr * Erfurt * Chemnitz * Königsallee Düsseldorf (x2) * Kiel (x3) * Bielefeld * Neuss (x2) * Mönchengladbach * Landau * Mannheim * Neustadt an der Weinstraße * Darmstadt * Bremen * Soest * Wetter Berlin * Berlin (x5 variants) * Zoologischer Garten * Nollendorfplatz * Friedrichshain (x2) * East Side Gallery * Hackeschen Höfe * Alexander Platz * Museum Island * Kurfürstendamm * Brandenburger Gate (x2) * Wilmersdorf * Schöneberg * Mitte * Frankfurter Tor * Olympiastadion * Moabit (x2) * Tiergarten (x2) * Spree River * Prenzlauer Berg (x3) * Kreuzberg (x2) * Charlottenburg * Reinickendorf * Tempelhofer Feld (x3) * Spandau Frankfurt * Frankfurt (x5 variants) * Frankfurt Palmengarten * Sachsenhausen * Frankfurt Zoo * Zeil * Messe Frankfurt * East Frankfurt * Frankfurt City * Frankfurt Skyline * Frankfurt Airport (x2) * Frankfurt Main Station München * München (x3 variants) * Allianz Arena - FC Bayern Munich Stadium (x2 variants) * Viktualienmarkt * Maxvorstadt * Schlosspark Nymphenburg (x2) * Olympiapark * Ludwigsvorstadt * Münchener Bierzeltlager * Englischer Garten (x2) * München Airport * Frauenkirche Cologne * Cologne (x3 variants) * Airport Cologne/Bonn * University of Cologne * Altstadt * Zülpicher Straße * Innenstadt Hamburg * Hamburg (x4 Variants) * Ochsenwerder * Finkenwerder * Billstedt * Bergedorf (x2) * Kitz * Hamburg Harbour (x3) * Hamburg Rathaus (x2) * Hamburger Dom * Altona (x2) * Mönckebergstraße * Speicherstadt * Hamburg Altstadt * Hamburg Sankt Georg * Hamburg Alster * Reeperbahn (x2) * Sankt Pauli Darmstadt * Darmstadt (x6 variants) * Mitte * Bessungen * Eberstadt * Arteiligen * Kranichstein * Martinsviertel * Paulusviertel * Steinberg * Verlegerviertel * Heimstättensiedlung * Hauptbahnhof * Rheinstrasse * Staatstheater * Akaziengarten * Herrngarten * Wolfskehl'scher Park * Bürgerpark * Rosenhöhe * Mathildenhöhe * Prinz-Emil-Garten * Wilhelminenplatz * Luisenplatz * Marktplatz * Schloss * Darmstadtium * Luisencenter * Woog * Orangerie * Technische Universität * Viktoriaschule * Sporthalle am Böllenfalltor * Stadion am Böllenfalltor * Lichtwiese * Rohdörfer Platz 6. Ireland * Bray * Cork * Galway (x2 variants) * Kilkenny * Killarney * Sligo * Waterford * Navan (x2 variants) * Drogheda Dublin * Ballyfermot * Citywest * Clondalkin * Drimnagh * Dublin (x5 variants) * Malahide (x2 variants) * North Dublin * Portmarnock * Rathcoole * Saggart * South Dublin * Tallaght Limerick * Castleroy * Limerick (x2 variants) Tripperary * Borrisokane * Cashel * Clonmel (x2 variants) * Fethard * New Inn 7. The Netherlands * Papendrecht * Zwijndrecht (x4 variants) * Dordrecht (x2 variants) * The Hague *Veenendaal (x2 variants) * Utrecht * Strijp-s * Roermond * Noord Best Brabant * Weert * Houten (x2 variants) * Woerden * Boxtel * S-Hertogenbosch * Leiden * Venlo (x2 variants) * Oldenzaal * Denekamp * Nijmegen (x3 variants) * Enschede (x3 variants) *Zwolle (x3 variants) *Heino *Raalte *Hilversum (x2 variants) *Arnhem (x2 variants) *Zutphen *Lochem *Vorden *Brummen *De Hoven *Diepenheim *Goor *Bussum (x2 variants) *Spijkenisse *Voorthuizen Amsterdam * Amsterdam (x5 variants) * Amsterdam Centraal Station (x3 variants) * Amsterdam Schipol Airport * Amsterdam Oost * Amsterdam Zuidoost * Prinsengracht * Dam Square * Kalverstraat Rotterdam * Rotterdam (x2 variants) * Centraal Station (x2 variants) * Erasmusbrug Eindhoven * Dwarsstraat * Eindhoven de Gekste * Eindhoven * Eindhoven Centraal Station (x2 variants) * Geldrop (x2 variants) * Genoenhuis * Nuenen * Heeze * Zesgehuchten Helmond * Helmond * Brandevoort (x2 variants) Maastricht * Maastricht (x2 variants) * Maastricht University 8. Poland * Będzin * Białystok (x2 variants) * Brzeg * Cracow * Chorzów * Częstochowa * Dąbrowa Górnicza * Gdańsk * Gdynia * Gliwice (x2 variants) * Gniezno * Grudziądz * Komorów * Koszalin * Legnica * Łęczna * Łódź * Lubin * Lubsko * Miasto Czeladź * Nadarzyn * Pruszków * Szczecin * Toruń * Wrocław (x3 variants) * Zabrze * Kędzierzyn-Koźle * Żary * Żagań Warsaw * Łazienki * Kabaty * Mokotów * Pałac Kultury i Nauki * Śródmieście * Ursynów * Warsaw (x3 variants) * Wawer * Wola * XL LO im. Stefana Żeromskiego * Żoliborz (x2 variants) * Powiśle * Włochy * Ochota * Gocław * Plac Zamkowy * Targówek * Bemowo Katowice * Katowice (x3 variants) * UEKatowice Lublin * Lublin (x3 variants) * Czechów * Sławinek * Śródmieście * Kalinowszczyzna (x2 variants) * Tatary (x2 variants) * Zemborzyce * Kośminek * Czuby * Plac Litewski * Ogród Saski * Stare Miasto * Politechnika Lubelska * III Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Unii Lubelskiej Olsztyn * Olsztyn * Stare Miasto Poznań * Poznań (x4 variants) * Rataje Kraków * Kraków (x6 variants) *Azory *Mistrzejowice *Rynek Główny (x2 variants) *Bronowice *Ruczaj *Galeria Krakowska *I Liceum Ogólnokształcące *II Liceum Ogólnokształcące *VII Liceum Ogólnokształcące *VIII Liceum Ogólnokształcące *Technikum Łączności Albania * Tirana (x4 variants) *Vlora(x2 variants) *Shkodra * Durrës (x3 variants) *Elbasan Austria * Klagenfurt * Vienna (x4 variants) * Worthersee (Lake) * Linz (x2 variants) * Wels * Graz (x3 Variants) * Innsbruck (x3 Variants) *Salzburg ( x3 Variants) * Villach (x3 variants) * Spittal *Bregenz (x3 variants) *Dornbirn (x2 variants) *Wolfurt Belarus * Minsk Belgium * Gent * Antwerp * Bruges (x2 variants) * Kortrijk * Lanaken * Hasselt * La Louvière (x2 variants) * Mons (x2 variants) * Liège * Namur Brussels * Brussels (x3 variants) Bosnia and Herzegovina * Sarajevo (x3 variants) * Zenica * Prijedor * Bihac * Cazin * Srebrenik * Banja Luka * Bijeljina *Neum *Tuzla *Sanski Most Croatia * Zagreb (x4 variants) ** Blato * Osijek * Split (x4 variants) * Rijeka (x3 variants) * Dubrovnik (x4 variants) * Novalja (x2 variants) * Zadar (x3 variants) * Pula (x2 variants) * Šibenik (x2 variants) * Bilice (x4 variants) * Tisno * Biograd na Moru * Skradin * Vodice (x3 variants) * Vrpolje * Danilo Kraljice * Drniš * Crikvenica * Senj * Slavonski Brod * Đakovo * Rovinj (x2 variants) * Poreč * Trogir * Korčula Czech Republic * Brno (x2 variants) * Liberec * České Budějovice *Hradec Králové *Ústí nad Labem *Teplice Prague * Prague (x4 variants) * Prague Railway Station (Praha Hlavní Nádraží) Denmark Copenhagen * Copenhagen (x6 variants) * Orestad * Islands Brygge Odense * Odense (x2 variants) Vejle * Vejle Greenland * Nuuk Estonia * Tallinn (x2 variants) Finland * Helsinki (4 variants) * Tampere (3 variants) * Seinäjoki (2 variants) * Jyväskylä (3 variants) * Oulu (2 variants) * Kokkola * Lahti * Kouvola * Kuopio (3 variants) * Suonenjoki * Salo * Turku (2 variants) * Parainen / Pargas * Loimaa * Porvoo * Espoo (2 variants) * Mikkeli (2 variants) * Suomussalmi * Kajaani * Muurame * Kemi * Rovaniemi * Nokia * Hämeenlinna Georgia * Tbilisi (x2 variants) Greece * Athens (x2 variants) * Mykonos * Corfu * Patras * Thessaloniki * Crete * Komotini * Rhodes * Piraeus Hungary * Budapest (x3 variants) * Szeged (x3 variants) * Pécs (x2 variants) * Tata * Budakalász * Miskolc (x2 variants) Iceland * Blue Lagoon * Reykjanesbær Reykjavik * Reykjavik (x3 variants) * Downtown Reykjavik Latvia * Carnikava * Eleja * Engure * Jelgava * Jūrmala * Koknese * Pavilosta * Salacgriva * Saulkrasti * Sigulda * Talsi (x2 variants) * Ventspils Riga * Riga (x3 variants) * Zasulauks * Zolitūde (x2 variants) Lithuania * Vilnus Luxembourg * Schifflange * Bergem * Bettembourg * Bonnevoie * Canach * Echternach * Luxembourg (x3 variants) * Dudelange (x2 variants) * Differdange * Lycée de garçons Esch (LGE) * Mersch * Lorentzweiler (x2 variants) Macedonia * Skopje (x3 variants) * Bitola (x2 variants) * Prilep (x3 variants) * Tetovo (x3 variants) * Veles * Ohrid * Gostivar * Strumica Malta * Malta * Valletta * Sliema * Portomaso * Paceville Moldova * Kishinev * Tiraspol Norway * Asker (x2 variants) * Baerum (x3 variants) * Bergen * Bo (x2 variants) * Drammen (x2 variants) * Fredrikstad * Gamlebyen * Gressvik * Henningsvaer * Holmestrand (x2 variants) * Holmsbu * Horten (x3 variants) * Karmoy * Kolsas * Krakeroy * Lillehammer * Mo I Rana * Svelvik * Sande * Seljord * Tonsberg * Tusenfryd amusmentpark * Volda Oslo * Oslo (x2 variants) * Aker Brygge * Bydel 9 Bjerke * Det kongelige slott * Ekeberg * Gardermoen International Airport * Holmenkollen * Oslo Sentralstasion (x3 variants) * Ullern Portugal * Algarve * Coimbra (x2 variants) * Vila Real Lisbon * Lisboa (x4 variants) * Cascais * Mude * Santos Porto * Porto (x4 variants) * Ponte Dom Luis Romania * Bucharest (x2 variants) Russia * Kaliningrad * Sankt-Petersburg (x2 variants) * Vladivostok Moscow * Moscow (x3 variants) * Red Square Serbia * Beograd (x3 variants) * Stari Grad * Senta * Novi Beograd * Savamala * Zrenjanin * Novi Sad (x3 variants) * Niš Kosovo * Phristine (x7 variants) * University of Phristine * Prizren (x3 variants) * Gjilan (x2 variants) * Peje (x3 variants) * Mitrovica (x2 variants) * Ferizaj (x3 variants) * Gjakove (x2 variants) * Vushtrri * Rahovec * Fushe Kosove (x2 variants) * Kaçanik * Skenderaj * Lipjan * Obiliq * Juniku (x3 variants) * Kline * Suhareka City Slovakia * Bratislava * Kosice *Trencin Slovenia * Ljubljana (x3 variants) * Maribor (x3 variants) * Bled (x3 variants) * Kranj (x3 variants) * Koper * Novo mesto * Celje * Velenje (x2 variants) * Mozirje * Kranjska Gora * Portorož * Logarska dolina * Vinska Gora * Žalec * Kamnik * Unec (x2 variants) Sweden * Malmö (x3 variants) * Kalmar (x2 variants) * Gothenburg (x3 variants) * Uppsala (x3 variants) * Uddevalla * Skövde * Jönköping * Örebro (x3 variants) * Södertälje * Nyköping * Sjösa * Umeå (x3 variants) * Skellefteå (x2 variants) * Sundsvall (x2 variants) * Katrineholm (x2 variants) * Gävle (x2 variants) * Kumla * Helsingborg (x3 variants) * Karlstad (x3 variants) * Linköping (x3 variants) * Norrköping * Västerås (x3 variants) * Falun (x3 variants) * Borlänge (x3 variants) * Mora * Hudiksvall (x3 variants) * Sundsvall (x2 variants) * Östersund (x3 variants) * Åre (x3 variants) * Örnsköldsvik * Storuman * Piteå (x2 variants) * Arvidsjaur * Luleå (x2 variants) * Gällivare Stockholm * Stockholm (3 variants) * Arlanda airport * Gamla Stan * Stureplan * Östermalm * Birkastan * Vasastan * Farsta * Nynäshamn Switzerland Lausanne * Lausanne (x2 variants) * Renens * Ecole Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne Zurich * Zurich (x3 variants) * Hello from Zurich * Zurich Railway Station * Zurich International Airport Geneva * Geneva (x4 variants) * Lake Geneva (x2 variants) * Bains des Paquis * Downtown Geneva * Geneva Railway Station * Geneva International Airport * Jardin Anglais * Rive * Carouge * Thonex Others cities * Lucerne (x2 variants) * Montreux * Basel * Zermatt * Titlis * Thun * Lugano * Locarno * Bellinzona * Sion (x2 variants) * Martigny * Zug (x2 variants) * Sarnen * Interlaken (x2 variants) * Spiez ASIA Bahrein * Bahrein * Muharraq Souq * Riffa Cambodia * Phnom Penh (x3 variants) China * Shanghai * Beijing * Beijing Capital International Airport * Macau * Xiamen Hong Kong * Causeway Bay * Hong Kong (x4 variants) * Hong Kong International Airport * Wan Chai * Lan Kwai Fong India * New Delhi (x3) * Mumbai * Vashi, Navi Mumbai * Bangalore (x4) * Hyderabad * Kolkata * Chennai (x3) * Chandigarh * Nawanshahr (Punjab) * Ludhiana * Patiala * Jalandhar * Amritsar * Moga (Punjab) * Bathinda * Vadodra * Ahmedabad *Indore *Bhopal *Pune *Agra *Jaipur *Coorg *Shillong Indonesia * Medan (x4 variants) * Balikpapan (x2 variants) * Surabaya (x3 variants) * Malang (x3 variants) Jakarta-Bekasi * Bekasi * Cipinang * Geonga Bung Karno Stadium * Jakarta (x2 variants) * Jakarta Soekarno-Hatta International Airport * Pancoran (Jakarta Selatan) * Permata Hijau Station * Senayan * SMAN 81 (x2 variants) * South Jakarta Israel * Bethlehem * Eilat (x3 variants) * Jerusalem (x2 variants) * Tel Aviv (x10 variants) * Givatayim (x3 variants) * Ramat Gan (x3 variants) * Yafo * Holon (x3 variants) * Beersheba * Naharyia * Shoham (x4 variants) Japan Tokyo-Yokohama * Asakusa * Odaiba * Roppongi * Saitama * Shibuya * Shibuya Crossing * Shinjuku * Tokyo (x6 variants) * Tokyo Haneda International Airport * Yokohama *Osaka Kuwait * Kuwait * Al Ahmadi Malaysia * Klang (x2 variants) * Kuala Lumpur (x2 variants) * Kuala Lumpur International Airport * Petaling Jaya * Setia Alam * Sitiawan * Penang * Cheras * Bukit Bintang * Bandar Utama * Sri Petaling * Ampang * Subang * Jalan Telawi * Puchong * Sunway * Putrajaya * Mont Kiara North Korea Snapchat is censored. Philippines * Baguio (x2 variants) * Bonifacio High Street (Taguig) * Laguna * Katipunan Av. (Quezon City) * Quezon City * Silang (x2 variants) * Tagaytay * San Juan * Sun Valley * Greenhills Manila * Manila (x3 variants) * Alabang * ISM Manila * Makati * BGC (numerous) Qatar * Al-Khor (x2 variants) * Al-Khor Park * Doha * Doha Hamad International Airport * Katara * Mesaieed * Muharraq Souq * Sealine * The Pearl Singapore * Singapore * Orchard Road * Singapore University of Technology and Design * ITE College Central * Singapore Polytechnic * Temasek Polytechnic * ITE College East * Bukit Panjang * Hougang * Ang Mo Kio * Woodlands * Singapore River * Bugis Street * UWC Dover South Korea * Boryeong Daejeon * Daejeon * Eunhaeng-Dong (Street of Youth) Seoul * Apgujeong * Cheongdam-Dong * Coex Mall * Dongdaemun Design Plaza * Dongdaemun Market (x2 variants) * Ewha Women's University * Garosu Gil * Gwanghwamun (x2 variants) * Gyeongbokgung * Gyeongnidan-Gil Road * Han River * Hannam-Dong * Hapjeong * Hongdae (x3 variants) * I Love Seoul * Ichon-Dong * Ihwa Mural Village * Insa-Dong * Itaewon (x2 variants) * Jeju * Itaewon-dong * Myeong-Dong * Namsan * Noryangjin * Samcheong-Dong * Samgakji Station * Sangsu-Dong * Seongsu Station * Seoul (x3 variants) * Seoul Forest * Seoul Incheon International Airport (x2 variants) * Seoul National University * Sinchon * Yeonnam-Dong * Yonsei University * Zaemiro Sri Lanka * Kandy Taiwan * Kaohsiung * Taichung (x2 variants) * Taipei (x7 variants) Thailand * Hua Hin * Singburi * Pattaya * Hat Yai * Phuket Bangkok * Greetings from Bangkok * Bangkok (x4 variants) * Bangkok International Airport * Khao San Road * Wat Arun * Asok Chiang Mai * Chiang Mai * Doi Suthep Turkey * Ankara * Istanbul * Istanbul International Airport * Diyarbakir * Eskisehir United Arab States (UAE) * Fujairah Dubai * Dubai (x3 variants) * Greetings from Dubai * Burj Khalifa (x3 variants) * Dubai International Airport * Dubai International Finantial Centre (DIFC) Abu Dhabi * Abu Dhabi AFRICA Egypt * Cairo * Giza Gabon * Libreville Ghana * Accra *Kumasi Kenya * Nairobi (x3 variants) Morocco * Agadir * Casablanca (x3 variants) * Chefchaouen * Essaouirra (×3variants) * Kenitra * Larache * Marrakech (x3 variants) * Meknès *Nador *Tanger (x3 variants) *Tetouan (x2 variants) Rabat * Hay Riad * Rabat (x6 variants) Nigeria * Kaduna * Kano * Afe Babalola University Abuja * Abuja (x4 variants) * Nile University Abuja Lagos * Lagos (x4 variants) * Mainland South Africa * Cape Town Tanzania * Dar es Salaam Zimbabue * Harare OCEANIA Australia * Bendigo * Melbourne (x4 variants) * Perth (x3 variants) Australian Capital Territory * Canberra (x3 variants) * Woden Valley New South Wales * Catherine Hill Bay * Newcastle (x4 variants) ** Belmont * Wollongong (x2 variants) Queensland * Brisbane (x3 variants) ** Brisbane International Airport * Gold Coast * Mooloolaba * Rainbow beach Sydney * Sydney (x6 variants) * Sydney International Airport * Circular Quay * Darlinghurst * Surry Hills * Cronulla Beach * Bondi Beach * Newtown French Polynesia * Tahiti New Zealand * Auckland (x3 variants) * Takapuna * Howick * One Tree hill * Eastern Bays * The Mount (Tauranga) * Mt Ruapehu * Wellington * Hamilton (x4) * Epsom (Auckland area) SOUTH AMERICA + CENTRAL AMERICA Argentina * Buenos Aires (x2 variants) Brasil * Bragança Paulista * Brasilia * Cuiabá * Enseada Beach * Manaus (x2 variants) * Monte Azul Paulista * Recife (x2 variants) * Sao Paulo (x2 variants) * Sao Paulo-Guaralhos International Airport * Zona Norte Recife * Barbacena-MG (x2 variants) Rio de Janeiro * Rio de Janeiro (x6 variants) * Welcome to Rio * Copacavana (x3 variants) * Ipanema * Jardim Botanico * Maracana Stadium Colombia * Bogotá (x2 variants) Costa Rica * Costa Rica (x3 variants) * San José Mexico * Tuxtla (3 variants) * San Cristobal de las Casas * Monterrey * Oaxaca (x2 variants) * Cuernavaca (x2 variants) * Acapulco (x2 variants) * Cancún (x2 variants) * Chiapas * Morelia * Ciudad Obregon,Son(x3 Variants) *Hermosillo,Son(x3 Variants) *Guamuchil * Culiacán * Los Mochis (x2 variants) * Mazatlan * Uruapan * Xalapa * Colima *Guadalajara (x3 variants) *Los Cabos Mexico City * Mexico City (x6 variants) * Angel de la Independencia * Ciudad Satélite * Colonia Condesa (x2 Variants) * Lomas de Chapultepec * Palacio de Bellas Artes * Santa Fe * Tecnológico de Monterrey * Universidad Anáhuac de Mexico Norte * Universidad La Salle *ITAM *Universidad Panamericana *Colonia Narvarte * Xochimilco * EBC Escuela Bancaria y Comercial (x2 Variants) Panama * Panama (x2 variants) * Panama City (x2 variants) Peru Lima * Lima (x4 variants) * Barranco * Centro de Lima * Miraflores * San Isidro * Santiago de Surco (x2 variants) * Universidad de Lima (Santiago de Surco) * San Miguel * Rimac * Jesus Maria * La Molina (x2 variants) * La Victoria Trujillo * Trujillo (x4 variants) Venezuela * Barquisimeto * Caracas (x4 variants) * Caricuao * Casupo (Valencia) * Chacao * Lechería (x2 variants) * Mérida * San Antonio De Los Altos NORTH AMERICA + CARIBBEAN Canada British Columbia * Kamloops (x2 variants) * Squamish (x2 variants) * Whistler (x3 variants) * Kelowna (x2 variants) * Penticton * Vernon (x3 variants) * Victoria (x5 variants) * Downtown Victoria * UVIC * Tofino * Nanaimo * Prince George Vancouver * Vancouver (x5 variants) * North Vancouver (x2 variants) * Granville Entertainment District * Granville Island (x2 variants) * Gastown * Yaletown (x2 variants) * Downtown Vancouver * Waterfront * Kitsilano (x3 variants) * Shaugnessy * Canada Place * Vancouver City Centre Station * Vancouver International Airport (x2 variants) * Sea Island * Fraser St. * Main St. * Mt. Pleasant * The Granville Strip * English Bay (x3 variants) * Stanley Park (x3 variants) * Lions Gate Bridge * The University of British Columbia (x3 variants) * Beaty Biodiversity Museum * New Westminster * New West. River Market * Richmond (x4 variants) * Surrey (x4 variants) * Abbostford (x3 variants) * Burnaby (x4 variants) * Langley (x2 variants) * Maple Ridge * Coquitlam * English Bay * Chilliwack * Queen Elizabeth Park (x2 variants) * Port Moody * Kerrisdale * White Rock * Capilano Suspension Bridge Park * Capilano Highlands (Edgemont) West Vancouver *Collingwood School *West Vancouver Alberta * Red Deer (x2 variants) * Lethbridge (x2 variants) * Medicine Hat (x2 variants) * Fort McMurray * Banff * Okotoks * Jasper * Wabamun Lake Calgary * Calgary (x4 variants) * Downtown Calgary (x2 variants) * University of Calgary (x4 variants) * Prince's Island Park (x2 variants) * Saddledome * Nose Hill Park (x2 variants) * Chestermere * Arbour Lake Edmonton * Edmonton (x4 variants) * West Edmonton Mall (x3 variants) * Downtown Edmonton * 104th Street * Whyte Avenue (x3 variants) * University of Alberta (x3 variants) * St. Albert (x2 variants) * Sherwood Park (x2 variants) Saskatchewan * Saskatoon (x2 variants) * Waskesiu National Park Regina * Downtown Regina (x2 variants) * Cathedral Village * Wascana Lake (x2 variants) * University of Regina (x4 variants) * Whitmore Park * Harbour Landing Manitoba * Brandon (multiple variants) Winnipeg * Winnipeg (x4 variants) * Old Market Square * Exchange District * Downtown Winnipeg (x3 variants) * The Forks (x2 variants) Ontario * Fort Frances (x2 variants) * Province of Ontario * Timmins * Thunder Bay * Lake Superior (x2 variants) * Sudbury (x2 variants) * Port Elgin (x2 variants) * North Bay (X2 variants * Lake Nipissing * Lake Simcoe * Orilla (x2 variants) * Barrie * Newmarket (x3 variants) * Uxbridge (x3 variants) * Whitchurch-Stouffville (x3 variants0 * Niagara Falls * St Catherines (x2 variants) * Hamilton * Guelph (x3 variants) * Cambridge (x2 variants) * London (x3 variants) * Sarnia * Windsor (multiple variants) * Peterborough * Oro-Medonte * Ottawa Kitchener-Waterloo * Waterloo (x3 variants) * Uptown Waterloo * St. Jacobs * University of Waterloo (x3 variants) * Wilfred Laurier University (x4 variants) * Kitchener (x2 variants) * Victoria Park Greater Toronto Area *Toronto (x4 variants) * Downtown Toronto * Financial District * Entertainment District * Distillery District * Royal Ontario Museum * Toronto Pearson International Airport (x2 variants) * Lakeshore (x2 variants) * CN Tower * Etobicoke(x3 variants * Ryerson University * University of Toronto St George Campus (x2 variants) * Oshawa (x3 variants) * Whitby (x3 variants) * Ajax (x3 variants) * Pickering (x3 variants) * Morningside Heights * Rouge Park * Scarborough (x4 variants) * Port Union * UTSC (x3 variants * West Hill * Malvern (x2 variants) * Guildwood * Cliffside Beach * East York (x3 variants) * Markham (x5 variants) * North York (x3 variants) * York Mills * Mississauga (x2 variants) * Square One * Port Credit (x3 variants) * Brampton (x3 variants) * Vaughan (x2 variants) * Richmond Hill (x3 variants) * Oakville (x3 variants) * Milton (x2 variants) * Georgetown (x2 variants) * Burlington (x3 variants) * Downtown Burlington (x2 variants) Quebec * Quebec City Montreal * Downtown Montreal * Longueuil * Mile End * Montreal (x3 variants) * Mont-Royal * Nôtre Dame * Old Montreal * Sherbrooke St. * South Shore * The Village (Gay village) * St Paul Street * St Joesphs Oratory * Dorval * Bienvenue a Montreal * Île Ste. Hélene * South Shore * Biodome * Quartier des Spectacles * Boucherville * St Julie * Westmount (x3 variants) * Parc du Montreal (x3 variants) * Le Plateau (x2 variants) * Bois Franc * Ahuntsic Cartierville * Dollard Des Ormeaux * Rosemont * Ville St. Laurent * Little Italy * NDG * Hampstead * Outremont * Concordia * Mcgill * Mount Royal Metro Station * Rue Notre Dame * Dorval, QC * Lachine * P.E. Trudeau International Airport *Verdun *Dorval Nova Scotia * Halifax * Cape Breton Dominican Republic * Bavaro * Punta Cana *San Pedro de Macorís *Santo Domingo *Puerto Plata *La Romana *Barahona *Higüey *Santiago *Baní *Bonao Jamaica * Kingston * Norman Manley International Airport Trinidad & Tobago * Port-Of-Spain (x2 variants) * Diego Martin * St. James * Trincity * San Fernando United States of America (ALL STATES AND TERRITORIES) Feel free to add any filter you know! (Filters for LA, New York, Miami, Boston, Denver, Charlotte NC, Las Vegas, San Franisco/Bay Area, Chicago and District of Columbia are listed at the top of the page) Alabama * Huntsville (x3 variants) * Montgomery (Downtown) * University of North Alabama * Birmingham Railroad Park * Birmingham Airport * Brewton Alabama *Atmore Alabama Alaska * Anchorage * Fairbanks Arizona * Grand Canyon * Lake Havasu * Tucson (x2 variants) Phoenix * Phoenix (x6 variants) * Downtown Phoenix * Mesa * Phoenix International Airport Arkansas * Siloam Springs * Trumann California Filters for Los Angeles and Bay Area are found on the top of the page. * Bakersfield (x4 variants) * Briones Regional Park * Coachella * Davis (x3 variants) * El Dorado Hills (x2 variants) * Fairfield (x2 variants) * Folsom * Fresno * Indian Wells * Indio * La Quinta (x2 variants) * Mammoth Mountain * Napa * Palm Desert * Palm Springs (x2 variants) * Placerville (x2 variants) * Roseville (x3 variants) * Santa Barbara * Santa Cruz * Vacaville (x4 variants) * Yosemite National Park * Santa Maria Sacramento * Sacramento (x5 variants) * Downtown Sacramento * Midtown San Diego * San Diego (x6 variants) * Balboa Park (x3 variants) * Coronado * North Park (x3 variants) * Pacific Beach * Point Loma * San Diego International Airport * University City Colorado Filters for Denver are found on the top of the page. * Beaver Creek * Fort Collins * Rocky Mountains * Vail (x2 variants) * Telluride * Winter Park * Copper Mountain * Breckenridge (x3 variants) * Keystone * Aspen Conneticut * Darien * Downtown Hartford (Hartford) * East Hartford * Fairfield * Glastonbury * Guilford * Hebron * Manchester * Mystic * New Canaan * New Haven * New London * Norwalk * Rowayton * Stamford * Wallingford * Waterford * West Hartford * Wethersfield * Yale University Delaware *Dover *Wilmington (x2 variants) Florida Filters for the Miami area are found on the top of the page. * Cape Canaveral * Fernandina Beach (Amelia Island) * Fort Lauderdale Beach * Juno Beach * Orlando (x4 variants) * St. Petersburg * The Florida Keys * Pensacola Beach (x4 variants) * Gulf Breeze * Boca Raton * Wellington * West Palm Beach Jacksonville * Jacksonville * Ponte Vedra Beach Naples * Naples * North Naples * Kings Tampa * Downtown Tampa * Tampa Riverwalk Georgia * Lake Lanier * Oakwood * University of North Georgia * Athens * Pooler * Tybee Island Atlanta * Atlanta (x5 variants) * Atlanta International Airport * High Museum * Piedmont park * SCAD University Hawaii * Hawaii Volcanoes Maui * Maui * Lahaina O'hau * O'ahu * Kaneohe Honolulu * Honolulu (x3 variants) * Honolulu International Airport * Waikiki Idaho * Boise Illinois Filters for Chicago are found on the top of the page. * Bloomington * Naperville * Rockford * Urbana * Waterloo Indiana * Bloomington * DePauw University * Fort Wayne * Indianapolis * Muncie * Crown Point * The Region * Valparaiso (x2 variants) * Kokomo Iowa * Des Moines Kansas * Aggieville (Mahattan) * Lawrence * Schlitterbahn Park (Kansas City) Kentucky * Louisville (x2 variants) * Oldham County Louisiana New Orleans * New Orleans (x2 variants) * French Quarter * Shreveport (x2) Maine * Downtown Bangor Maryland * Annapolis (x2 variants) * University of Maryland (multiple filters) * Greenbelt * Bowie * Lanham * Laurel * Glenn Dale * Bethesda * Rockville * Gaithersburg * Silver Spring * College Park * Columbia * Baltimore Massachussets Filters for Boston are found on the top of the page. * Beerfield Academy * Cape Cod * Clark University (Worcester) * Hingham * Lynn * Martha's Vineyard * Milton academy * Nantucket (Nantucket Island) * Northampton * Northshore * Quincy * Sharon * Walpole Michigan * Lake Superior (x2 variants) * Rothbury * Novi (x2 variants) * Bloomfield Hills * Birmingham * Farmington Hills (x4 variants) * Northville * Flint (x3 variants) * Swartz Creek * Fenton * Southfield * Milford * Rochester * Rochester Hills * Auburn Hills * Grand Blanc (x2 variants) * Clarkston (x3 Variants) * Ann Arbor * Madison Heights * Downriver * Troy * West Bloomfield * White Lake (x3 variants) * Waterford * Commerce Detroit * Detroit (x3 variants) * Detroit Zoo * Detroit Riverwalk * Bricktown * COBO Center * University of Michigan (North Campus) Minnesota * Albert Lea * Blaine * Bloomington * Brooklyn Park * Duluth * Eden Prairie * Faribault * Fridley * Mankato * Minneapolis * Rochester * Roseville * Stillwater * St. Paul (x3 variants) * White Bear Lake Mississippi * Brookhaven Missouri * Kansas City * St. Charles Montana * Flathead Lake Nebraska * Kearney * Lincoln (x2 variants) * Omaha Nevada Filters for Las Vegas are found on the top of the page. * Lake Tahoe * Reno (x3 variants) New Hampsire * University of New Hampsire New Jersey * Bayonne * Cherry Hill (x5 variants) * Clifton (x3 variants) * Cranford * Elizabeth (x2 variants) * Elmwood Park * Fords * Fort Lee * Freehold (x4 variants) * Freehold Raceway Mall * Freehold Downton * Garden State Plaza * Hackensack * Holmdel (x3 variants * Holmdel Park * Jersey City (x2 variants) * The Jersey Shore (x3 variants) * Liberty State Park * Manaplan * Marlboro (x6 variants) * Marlboro Highschool * Maywood * Mont Laurel (x2 variants) * Moorestown * Newark (x2 variants) * Newark Liberty International Airport * Old Bridge * Paramus (x2 variants) * Red Bank * Rochelle Park * Sayreville (x2 variants) * Union (x3 variants) * West Windsor (x2 variants) New Mexico * Albuquerque New York Filters for New York City are found on the top of the page. * Albany (x3 variants) * Binghamton University (x2 variants) * Brewerton (x2 variants) * Buffalo * Geneva * Hudson Valley * Ithaca (x2 vairants) * Kingston * Lake George * Niagara Falls (x2 variants) * Stony Brook University * The Commons Ithaca * The 607 (code area) * The 845 (code area) * Troy (x2 variants) * Vestal (x2 variants) North Carolina Filters for Charlotte are found on the top of the page. * Chapel Hill (x2 variants) * Durham * Raleigh (x6 vaiants) North Dakota * Ohio * Cincinnati * Columbus (x2 variants) * The Land (Cleveland) *Fairborn (x3 variants) *Huber Heights *Kettering *Beavercreek Oklahoma * Oklahoma City Oregon * Bend * Eugene * Gresham Portland * Portland (x3 variants) * Downtown (x2 variants) * Pearl Distrct Pennsylvania * Cecil * Chester * Huntingdon Valley * Pittsburgh (x2 variants) * The 610 (area code) Philadelphia * Philadelphia (x4 variants) * Benjamin Franklin Bridge * Independence Hall * #historicphilly * City of Brotherly Love * Northern Liberties * Packer Park Rhode Island * Jamestown * Narragansett * Newport (x2 variants) South Carolina * Charleston (x3 variants) * Columbia * Spartanburg * Fountain Inn * Irmo * Greenville * Chapin * Myrtle Beach * Simpsonville * Mauldin * Lake Keowee South Dakota * Sioux Falls * Downtown Sioux Falls Tennessee * Louisville Nashville * Nashville * Lower Broadway Texas * Amarillo (x4 variants) * Arlington (x2 variants) * Austin (x3 variants) * Carrollton (x2 variants) * Coppell * Denton (x3 variants) * Laredo * Fort Worth (x2 variants) * Frisco (x2 variants) * McAllen * Garland (x3 variants) * TCU (x2 variants) * Rockwall (x3 variants) * Rowlett (x3 variants) * Lewisville (x3 variants) * Plano (x4 variants) * San Marcos * San Antonio * Texarkana Dallas * Dallas (x4 variants) * Dallas Life * Dallas Baptist University (x2 variants) * Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport * Dallas Zoo * Deep Ellum (x3 variants) * Fair Park * Bishop Arts * Southern Methodist University (x3 variants) Houston * Houston (x5 variants) * We Love Houston * Houston Life * Houston Heights * Midtown * Montrose * University of Houston San Antonio * San Antonio (x3 variants) * Downtown San Antonio * St. Mary's University (x2 variants) Utah * Salt Lake City Vermont * Virginia * Aldie * Alexandria * Loudoun County * Reston (x2 variants) * Springfield Washington * Bremerton * Tacoma (x2 variants) Seattle * Seattle * Downtown Seattle * Public Market Center * Seattle Pacific University * Seattle-Tacoma International Aiport * West Seattle West Virginia * Wisconsin * Lake Michigan * Madison (x6 variants) * Marquette University (Milwaukee) * Milwaukee (x2 variants) Wyoming * Yellowstone National Park U.S. Territories: American Samoa * Guam * Northern Mariana Islands * Puerto Rico * Aguadilla City * Anones de Naranjito * Arecibo * Barranquitas * Bayamón (x2 variants) * Cabo Rojo (x3 variants) * Caguas * Camuy * Cayey * Circo * Condado (Santurce) * Corozal (x2 variants) * Crash Boat * Dorado (x2 variants) * Francisco Mendoza High School * Garrochales (Arecibo) * Guayama * Guaynabo City (x2 variants) * Gurabo * Guánica * Hato Rey * Humacao * Isabela (x2 variants) * Island Life * Jobos Beach * Manatí * Mayagüez * Mayagüez (Mayawest) (x2 variants) * Miramar * Moca * NRC Arroyo High * Naranjito (x2 variants) * Parque de Bombas (Ponce) * Peñuelas * Quebradillas * Recinto Universidad de Mayagüez (El Colegio) (x2 variants) * Rincón * Rio Grande (x2 variants) * Río Piedras * Sabana Grande * San German * San Sebastián * Santa Isabel * Santurce (x3 variants) * St. Regis Bahia Beach Resort * Turabo University * UPRM * UPRRF (Universidad de Puerto Rico en Río Piedras) * Universidad del Sagrado corazón (USC) (x2 variants) * University of Puerto Rico (UPR) (x3 variants) * Utuado * Yauco San Juan * San Juan (x2 variants) * Old San Juan (x2 variants) US Virgin Islands *